


Broken Brothers

by TrolledByDestiny



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Children, Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Nathan can't use a gun, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, So much fluff and smut my god, i don't know what to tag, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrolledByDestiny/pseuds/TrolledByDestiny
Summary: ~Ficlets and Drabbles for the two brothers, Nathan and Sam Drake~





	1. Baseball

They were outside, playing at a baseball diamond, one of the few days where the kids at the orphanage actually had fun. Sam, luckily enough, had been the leader of the 20 or so kids, with another older kid tagging along to help lead them. They were playing baseball, and Nathan was almost up to bat when he tugged at Sam.s shirt.

"Hmm? What is it, little brother?" He asked, looking down at him with soft eyes. Nathan stammered, looking down at his feet and shuffling. He was obviously embarrassed. 

"I- ah.. Um.. I don't.. just follow me!" He exclaimed, grabbing a baseball bat with his free hand and dragging Sam away with him with his other. Eventually the reached a small clearing in the nearby trees and he looked up at Sam again.

"I don't know how to swing one of these..." He mumbled, so quiet Sam could barely hear. He started to laugh, and Nathan pushed him. 

"Hah.. Alright, I'll show ya." He said with a warm smile. He grabbed the bat from Nathan's hands and held it upright. Nathan grabbed onto it by the handle, but his hands were wrong. 

"No- Nate, like this." Sam said, walking behind Nathan and moving his hands. Nate's face flushed bright red when Sam's hands would slip into his to adjust them. He moved his brother's shoulders back and ran back behind Nathan.

"Swing." He said simply, and Nathan did. It was a decent swing for a beginner, he wouldn't lie.

"Yes! Just like than Nathan." He said happily. He smiled at his brother, and Nathan smiled back. 

"NATHAN!! YOU'RE UP!!" Someone yelled from the diamond. Nathan grabbed Sam and kissed his cheek before running up through the clearing with the bat and to the diamond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The only reason you know how to swing a bat is because of me!" Sam said, walking through the homes of Libertalia with his brother. Nathan shood his head.

"No I don't! I figured it out myself!" He replied, throwing his rope against a pole and swung to another house. Sam followed him.

"No you didn't! I showed you one day when we went out for a trip at the orphanage!" Sam argued, taking his spot by Nathan's side. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Oh.. oh yeah." He said, rubbing his neck and looking down. Sam knew why.

"You kissed me, too." Sam said grinning, making Nathan blush again. "Not on the lips, which I was saddened by." He added. He continued to walk, while Nathan stopped in his tracks. Once Sam noticed, he turned around.

"Nathan, wh-" he was cut off by placing a rough kiss against Sam's lips. Sam obviously kissed back, as he always wanted to do this with Nathan. When the two finally broke away, panting and red faced, Sam smirked.

"Told you, little brother."


	2. ~2~

Sam and Nathan were totally different when it came to sex.

Nathan was a giver. He always took what he got, being a treasure hunter and all. It was almost like a greed. But when it came to sex, it was a totally different story. He would be nice and slow, trailing his fingers along the hips and thighs if his partner until they were squirming and begging. He'd please them so greatly, treat them like they should be worshipped. When it was done, he'd kill their forehead or nose or lips until they fell asleep so he could slip out, never to be seen again.

Sam was the opposite. He was a taker, and was rough and hard. He always was a people pleaser. Act nice to them. Lie to them to make them smile. Be good to Nathan. But when it comes to sex, he's different. He'd throw his parter up against the wall and kiss them roughly, pinning them against his body. He's grund and tease to no end until they would beg to be touched. He'd bend them over a table or counter and slam into them until they screamed. He'd stay for a little while, massaging them and giving them aftercare. By the time they were showering or asleep he'd slip out, the roar of his motorcycle the last thing they would hear of him.

That's why it was like magic when the two had sex for the second time. I say second because the first time was slow and steady, loving and caring and emotion poured into every action. Love flowed through their bodies as they got closer than they've ever been, and it was a passion filled dream they always wanted to be a reality. It was supposed to be special. But the second time?

The second time, Sam threw Nathan on the bed and crawled on top of him, lust in his eyes. And Nathan touched Sam's body just right, where after a while, Sam just took him there. And Nathan kissed Sam, soft and innocent, until they both fell asleep. And neither of them had to slip away the next night, because this is where they were supposed to be, right next to each other. It was always supposed to be Nathan and Sam against the world. And it always will be.


	3. ~3~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Simulator au thing??   
> Yandere Chan! Nathan x Senpai! Sam

Sam thought it would be an ordinary school day. He hadn't been more wrong.

The day started out normal. He had gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, combed his hair, brushed his teeth. He grabbed his bag and walked out his front door, making sure it was locked before stepping into the sidewalk.

He talked with a boy named Harry Flynn on the way to school that day. They talked and laughed, and had a good time. They had been friends since the middle school, and they lived each other's company. But Sam never saw Flynn as a lover, and Flynn would never put Sam through the trouble of dating him.

Before school started he sat on the fountain and began to read a novel, called The Eye Of Magnus. He had rented it from the library near his house. However, he only got to read through the first chapter until he was interrupted by a girl named Osana, his best friend since they were 5. 

He complained to him that he should still walk with her, just like old times. When Sam said the reason why he didn't wait for her was because she was 10 minutes late to arrive by his house, she got defensive, saying "I woke up late!! Stupid!!"

His class went by quickly, and it was lunch before he knew it. But that's when his whole day changed. 

When he reached the rooftop Osana was kissing a guy he didn't exactly talk to. His name was unknown to him, because he just called him Talbot. They were kissing passionatley, or at least it looked like it. Sam just turned around and ate his lunch near the fountain instead of in the roof. 

When he was eating a girl he never had seen before ate with him. He learned her name was Marlowe, and she was new to the school. They ate together, laughing and chatting. When the two went to class Sam never saw her again.

Sam soon realized that Marlowe was murdered, with stab wounds leaving blood all over the ground. He yelled and screamed and ran out of the school and called the cops, terrified. They couldn't identify the killer.

That night he stayed awake, his head in his hands. He witnessed the girl that he had a crush on and his friend be snatched away from him by some rich guy, and saw a girl's bloody corpse on the sidewalk. He thought of what he could've done to prevent it all from happening.

Before his thoughts could proceed very far, a knock on his window interrupted him. He slowly got out of bed to see..

Nathan Drake?

He opened the window and Nathan climbed inside.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?"

"Sam, I have a confession to make. I'm in love with you."

Nathan's words caught him off guard. Was this a joke? Or was he serious?

"Osana-Chan loves Talbot, and always had a crush on him. I talked Talbot into kissing her. He has had a crush on her for years now. I thought I might help. As for Marlowe.. such a shame. She was so young.. but who could the killer be?" Nathan said, his words venomous but his face innocent. 

"Nathan-"

"Don't worry about anyone else, Sammy. I'm all you need now. I eliminated them so I could have you. Don't take that from me."

"You killed her?!" 

"I tied up loose ends. She did it to herself. I just... motivated her."

"You're a monster, Nathan."

"Just love me and I'll stop." 

From then on, Sam started to date Nathan. At first he only did it to stop Nathan from hurting anyone else. But over time, he started t enjoy him. But some times, a girl would show up dead, and Nathan would always smile innocently at Sam and say 'it wasn't me, o swear', but sam knew better. He was dating a Yandere, and he was screwed.


End file.
